


Hug for Warmth

by Liza_Taylor



Series: Promptober 2020-Sylbern/Sylvadetta Edition [21]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cold Weather, F/M, Huddling For Warmth, October Prompt Challenge, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Whumptober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27130198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza_Taylor/pseuds/Liza_Taylor
Summary: Bernadetta and Sylvain need to huddle for warmth in a cave while a snowstorm rages outside.Prompt: Hypothermia
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier & Bernadetta von Varley, Sylvain Jose Gautier/Bernadetta von Varley
Series: Promptober 2020-Sylbern/Sylvadetta Edition [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947940
Kudos: 17





	Hug for Warmth

Bernadetta could barely see a few feet in front of her face. The snow was beginning to fall harder and she wondered why in the world she was trekking up the side of a mountain. Oh wait, she did know. It was a training exercise.

The Professor wanted them to get experience tracking and surviving in snowy conditions but with how the snow was now falling, Bernadetta doubted even the Professor was cruel enough to make them do an exercise in a snowstorm.

She pulled her coat tighter around her, the cold already seeping into her fingers. What was she supposed to do? Which direction did she need to go to get out of here?

“Bernie, there you are!”

She blinked in shock as she could make out red hair in the distance that got closer and closer until she felt Sylvain’s arms wrap around her.

“You’re shivering. Good thing I decided to go looking for you. Everyone Is already at the bottom of the mountain to hunker down for the night.

“What?”

“The weather started shifting and it began to snow so everyone went back to the bottom. Didn’t you hear the Professor’s instructions?”

Of course she didn’t, she was too busy freaking out about having to survive in the mountains on her own for a few hours. Plus when she saw the first few snowflakes, she dismissed going back down. What If the Professor failed her for giving up too early? Her thoughts continued to spiral downwards and now look at where she was.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered. Now Sylvain was out here with her! “Why are you so stupid Bernie? We’re both going to die out here and it’s all your fault.”

“Hey now, no one is going to die. Come on, I saw a cave over there, we can hunker down there until the storm stops.”

Sylvain released her but held tightly onto her hand as he led the way to the cave in question. She didn’t know how he was able to find it when they could barely see in front of them. By the time they crawled into the cave, it was a roaring blizzard outside.

“Damn, looks like it’s going to be a while until we can leave. Good thing I grabbed stuff from the camp.” He shrugged off his pack and pulled out a tinderbox and some wood. With practiced ease, he lit a fire and gently coaxed it into a blazing flame.

“Bernie, you better take off your coat and hang it to dry.” Sylvain shrugged out of his own and set it on the rocks near the fire. “I have a blanket with me that we can share but it would be best to not get it wet.”

“Uh right,” she stammered, following his lead. She shivered as she removed her coat and noticed the tips of her fingers were blue.

Sylvain went over to her and wrapped the blanket around both of them, his warmth already seeping into her as they settled against the rock wall of the cave, the blazing fire warming them from the front. He gently took her hands and massaged them, obviously trying to get warmth back in them. “How’s your toes doing? Can you feel them?”

“Not really,” she stammered.

“Take off your boots, I’ll get some warmth in them.”

“Sylvian, that’s…”

“I’m used to the cold so it’s not a big deal. Besides I want to make sure you don’t have frostbite.”

She bit her lip but obeyed, taking off her boots and then her socks.

“Looks okay, you’re probably just cold.” Before she could protest, Sylvain was gently running his warm hands over her feet. “There you go, nice and warm.”

“Thanks…” she mumbled, looking away with a flushed face.

Sylvain put an arm around her and snuggled in close. She yelped. “What are you doing!?” she stammered.

“Huddling together for warmth? It’s cold out there Bernie and I’m worried about you getting hypothermia.” He let out a long sigh. “Good thing I found you when I did.”

That was right, she could have died out here if Sylvain didn’t find her. She gulped and wrung her hands together, fighting back the urge to comment how stupid she was. Sylvain would definitely have a thing or two to say about that.

“It’s okay Bernie, I found you and I know how to survive out here. Hey, you think the Professor will give us an A? This is totally knowing how to survive in the mountains.”

She tried to smile, knowing he was attempting to cheer her up. However how could she smile at a time like this?

“I know it’ll be a bit difficult but if you want to sleep we can totally do that. It would probably be a good idea since it doesn’t look like the storm is letting up any time soon.”

“Sleep?” she squeaked. Sure they were friends and sometimes Bernadetta thought of what it would be like to be more than that, but sleeping in the same space was a bit much for her. 

“I know, it’s going to be awkward since I don’t have a second blanket and this rock wall isn’t very comfortable but I guess we’re going to have to make do.”

She knew he was right but it didn’t stop her heart from pounding and her thoughts spinning to places that it probably shouldn’t at the current moment.

“I’m nervous too,” he said softly.

“What?” She looked up at him and was surprised to see his face was a shade of red.

“I know this is awkward and you know me, I don’t do this kind of stuff with anyone but I wouldn’t want us to freeze and sleeping will make the time go faster so…” He groaned and shook his head. “I honestly don’t know what is worse, staying awake or going to sleep.” He looked to the fire and added a stick to it.

“We can sleep I guess,” she said softly.

Even though she said it, it was probably the most awkward experience ever. She was aware of every shift of Sylvain’s body, every breath he slowly took in. Her mind, like always, seemed to be racing a thousand miles a minute but soon enough, with the how warm it was, and the exhaustion soaking into her bones, she could feel her eyes closing and she let sleep take her.

***

“Should we leave them?”

“I mean, technically we shouldn’t, they’re going to freeze out here.”

“I wish Ignatz was here, he would totally be able to draw a picture out of this.”

Bernadetta opened her eyes and squeaked as she realized Claude and Hilda were staring at them. Hilda was giggling behind a hand and Claude had a teasing smile on. “Good morning Sleeping Beauty.”

Sylvain let out a curse and Benadetta could feel a blush rising up her face. She was still snuggled up next to him. With a small, typical Bernie cry, she jumped away from Sylvain, taking the blanket with her, her face bright red as she covered herself with the blanket and wished she could just disappear.

“Awww Claude you scared her,” said Hilda.

“It wasn’t like that at all!” protested Sylvain. “It was cold and it was the only way to keep warm!”

Peeking out from under the blanket, she saw Sylvain was bright red as he tried to argue the point to Claude.

“Uh huh, sure. Come on you two lovebirds, let’s get back to Teach so she can call off the search party.”

“Look at what you did Claude, she’s hiding even more now because you said that!” said Hilda.

Bernadetta wanted this nightmare to be over. If she went back to sleep, would she just wake up in her room? Maybe this whole thing was a dream, that would be lovely. She could hear Sylvain murmur something softly and then footsteps moved away from the cave.

“Hey Bernie, they’re gone now. I sent them outside so we could get our things together. You can come out now.”

She peered her head out and saw that Sylvain was telling the truth. He was still a bit red as he began cleaning up their campsite. “So uh, I should pack up that blanket so we can head back.”

“Oh, right.” She handed him the blanket and hurriedly put on her coat and boots. It wasn’t the same level of warmth as cuddling with Sylvain but it would have to do. Another wave of a blush passed over her as she tried to push away those thoughts.

After Sylvain had finished packing up his things, he shoved his backpack onto his shoulders. “I’ll take the brunt of it so don’t worry about it Bernie.”

“But…”

“It’s okay, really.” He gave her a quick side hug. “Now, let’s go before Claude gets a crazy idea while he’s waiting out there.”

With a small nod, Bernadetta followed him out of the cave.  



End file.
